<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One of Us - A Crankgameplays Oneshot by Skylar1336</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255164">One of Us - A Crankgameplays Oneshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336'>Skylar1336</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ethan's Shadow - Crankgameplays Oneshot Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ethan's too pure for this, Gen, Maybe a prequel to this, Oneshot, There isn't yet though, little angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark's been after Ethan for a while. He's just so hard to catch. Next time Ethan comes to Mark's house, Dark decides to enlist some help with keeping him there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ethan's Shadow - Crankgameplays Oneshot Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One of Us - A Crankgameplays Oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan knocked for the third time, huffing in annoyance as he stood on the front steps of Mark’s house. He’d come over to film the newest Unus Annus video, per Mark’s request, and now he was made to stand in the rain for several minutes while the older man decided to take his sweet time.<br/>
When the door finally opened, Ethan was standing there, hair soaked, arms crossed, a pout firmly sitting across his lips. To his surprise, however, it was Jack who answered his incessant knocking.<br/>
“J-Jack.” His teeth chattered slightly. “I d-didn’t even know you were i-in town.”<br/>
“Ethan, you’re freezing.” Jack frowned, opening the door wider. “Come in, let’s get you dried off.”<br/>
The smaller man swallowed and entered gratefully, still shivering. Once inside, Jack led him over to the couch and gestured for him to sit down.<br/>
“I’m gonna grab you a towel, wait here.” The Irishman wandered off towards the hallway, leaving Ethan sitting on the couch.<br/>
He rubbed his arms, trying to warm himself. A loud crash sounded from deeper into the house, causing him to jump. He frowned, slowly rising from the couch and headed toward the noise’s source.<br/>
There was another dull thump that came from Mark’s bedroom; Ethan bit his lip and approached it. As he reached the doorway, he opened his mouth to call for the man and froze, blood running cold when he looked inside.<br/>
A grey figure stood near the closet, back facing Ethan as he sorted through the boxes. A light blue and red aura seemed to surround him. All other colors looked as if they had been drained from him. Ethan knew exactly who he was.<br/>
He swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly took a step back, mind racing. He didn’t know where Mark was, but he could worry about that later. He needed to warn Jack, before things got worse.<br/>
Ethan turned, opening his mouth to shout, and ran straight into Jack’s chest. “There you are. I brought your towel.”<br/>
He looked up at the Irishman in a panic. “Jack-”<br/>
Jack moved his gaze from Ethan’s face to the room behind him, and his body relaxed. “Ah. Well. I did tell you to stay where you were.”<br/>
“What are you talking about?” Ethan demanded. “Jack, do you know who that is? We need to find Mark, we need to-” He broke off as Jack put a finger to his lips, a slight smirk on them.<br/>
“Of course I know who he is. He’s the reason I’m here. At least I don’t have to keep up this lie any longer.” He blinked; when his eyes opened they were a solid, endless black.<br/>
“J-Jack…” Ethan’s voice shook.<br/>
“Oh, Ethan.” The deep voice from within the room made Ethan whirl around. “Don’t tell me you still believe that’s Jack.”<br/>
Dark stood close to him, a gentle smile on his face. His hands were held behind his back. “You’re just as naive as when I first met you.”<br/>
The younger man could hear his heart pounding in his ears. “Where’s Mark?” he demanded. “And who is that? What have you done?”<br/>
Dark brought his hand up, ever so softly stroking Ethan’s cheek. “You ran away so quickly last time.” he mused. “I had to bring a friend to fix that.”<br/>
“You didn’t tell me he was so adorable.” Jack- no, <em>not</em> Jack, Ethan reminded himself, spoke behind him. He shivered, knocking Dark’s hand away. A moment later he tensed as the cool touch of metal was pressed against his throat. “He will behave, won’t he, Dark?”<br/>
Mark’s alter ego smiled twistedly. “He will now. You’ll listen this time, Ethan.”<br/>
Ethan curled his lip. “I’m not trusting a single thing you say. Especially not until you tell me where Mark is.”<br/>
The colorless man sighed, exasperated. “He’s over at your house to film. He’s fine. Missing you, I’m sure.” He nodded to the man behind him.<br/>
Ethan made an anxious sound as he was grabbed by the arm and slowly dragged into the bedroom. Dark closed the door behind them and locked it to be safe. The Irishman released him, still holding his knife, and Ethan got his first good look at the new ego.<br/>
His eyes were still black, but tattoos had appeared on his arms. Blood dripped down his throat from a long, horizontal cut. It shone, wet and fresh, making Ethan shudder at the sight.<br/>
“What are you going to do to me?” Ethan asked quietly, looking between them both. “Hurt me?”<br/>
Dark smirked, remaining silent, but Jack’s lookalike cackled. “What did you do to him, Dark? You must’ve really scared him.”<br/>
“I’ve no idea where he gets the idea, Anti.”<br/>
Ethan swallowed hard. “So… so you aren’t?”<br/>
“Don’t play coy, Ethan.” Dark growled. “You know exactly what we want. It’s about time you learn to become more like us.”<br/>
He shook his head. “I’m nothing like you.” he whispered.<br/>
“From what Dark’s told me, that’s not exactly true.” Anti grinned, toying with the knife in his hand.<br/>
“You’ve got a dark side, too.” Dark agreed. “It’s just a matter of getting it out.”<br/>
“No.” Ethan licked his lips. “No way. Let me go, before Mark gets back.”<br/>
“Mark’s too worried about where you are and why you’re not answering your phone, I’m afraid.” Anti hummed, tilting his head. “He won’t be back in time to save you.”<br/>
“S-Save me?” Ethan repeated.<br/>
Dark gestured at Anti, giving his nod of approval. The Irishman tossed his knife aside and approached Ethan, walking closer and forcing the younger man back until he hit the bed. With a gasp, he fell back onto the sheets, eyes wide as he stared up at Anti.<br/>
The glitching man climbed up onto the bed and straddled Ethan, pinning him. He grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled his head back, forcing it down on the mattress.<br/>
“Please don’t- don’t do this.” Ethan begged.<br/>
Dark walked over, looming above him with a smirk on his lips. “I have you, now.” he murmured. “Don’t worry. It’ll all be over soon.” He pressed a hand to Ethan’s forehead, closing his eyes.<br/>
Ethan cried out, eyes squeezed shut in agony. Anti kept him firmly pinned even as he thrashed underneath him. After several moments, Dark released his touch.<br/>
The younger man went limp underneath him, face beaded with sweat. He lay there like that for a long time before going rigid, hands clenched into fists. His eyes flew open, revealing two dark, soulless orbs that stared up at the ceiling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is not one of my better stories. I'm sorry I haven't been updating things much, just not feeling very productive lately. I hope y'all enjoy nonetheless. New works coming soon :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>